


Life in the Border

by DLTomes



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callum's childhood, Callum's first friend, F/F, Guessing the name of Callum's birth-father, His life in the Border
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLTomes/pseuds/DLTomes
Summary: By birth, Callum spread his childhood in the Border between Humans and Xadia. There he met and befriend something in the borders.





	1. Callum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintsfan165](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/gifts), [Randox_Talore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randox_Talore/gifts).

> Hey, everybody. Wondering why I'm writing this fanfic. Well, the reason, is because I need to know Thunder's true name before I start writing. Hope your not mad.  
So, enjoy.

Pain. A painful scream. A young woman scream, she's giving birth to her child. _Her child_. Born and raised in the Border of Xadia. 

_"Be strong, sister." _A young brunette signed. _"It won't be long now."_

Her sister breath, heavily. "I know, Amaya." She squeezes her sister's hand very tight.

"It hurts!" She screamed. This time even louder.

_"Take it easy, Sarai!" _Tries to calm her sister while she's in pain. _"The pain will be gone soon. So, hold on."_

Just as Amaya predicted, her sister's pain stop. Instead, it is cried of a newborn child. A boy. With dark baby brown hair, green eyes and fair skin.

_"Congratulation, sister." _Amaya show her appreciation as she carries her nephew to her sister. _"It's a healthful baby boy."_

After giving him to Sarai, she smiled. Amaya is grateful sees and watches the birth of her nephew. And, Sarai's cheerful expression. 

"He's beautiful, Amaya." Her sister sound happy. "So little, so full of life. And, easy to take away if we're not careful."

Sarai's expression seem sad and worried. She had lost her husband before she found out she was pregnant. The joy between a husband and a wife, realizing they are going to be parents. A mother and a father, to their unborn child. But sadly, the father of that child died.

_"I'm sure Caelum will be happy to meet him." _Amaya replied. _"And, your child is proof he still existed. Inside."_

Sarai's expression changed. "Thank you." Then, an idea came to her. "And, I think you help me what to name him."

_"Really?" _Amaya became curious. _"What is it?"_

"Callum." Sarai retorted. "So a part of him will live on him. Even, if he's not with us."

_"I see." _She understands. But Amaya bring a mischievous smile. _"And, isn't Callum the name you use when you mispronounce his name on the first time. But keep on calling him by that name."_

She laughed. "Yes."

Amaya chuckled. And, recalled some memories with him. Even, when her sister keep on calling him 'Callum' and the idea of naming her first son with that mispronounces name of his.

* * *

While Sarai humming a lullaby to her infant son as she's tries to get him to sleep. 

"I wondered if I should sing you the lullaby your father want to hear?" Curious whether she considers it or not. Also, hopes she remembers the words.

Just as she was about to sing, a thunder growled got her attention as the King of Dragon makes it appears.

"Thunder!" she gasped, looking at her sister. "What's he doing?"

_"No clue, Sarai." _she signed. _"But it can't be good."_

Sarai hold her child closer to her chest as she fears for him. "Let's go inside." Then, glance back. "So, we're be safe."

Amaya nodded as she agreed. And, walked beside her sister. 

* * *

At the open sky, Thunder, King of Dragons flew above the Border. Got a glimpse of a baby.

"A baby?" he implied. "Most intriguing. Yet, strange."

Thunder using his eyes to get a closer look. Curious whether the infant is frightened but instead, it smile. Like, it know he's staring.

"What a peculiar child," His expression was confusing and yet, he smiles. "I wondered what kind of person the child will be. I better watch and see until I'll get my answers."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Border. Sarai tries to smoothed her baby as she hummed Callum to sleep. She wanted to sing him a lullaby that Caelum wanted, but can't remember the words.

"Oh, I wish your father were here," Sarai implied. "So, he can sing the song."

Callum grunts as he smiles to her. "Oh, are you the sweeties things?"

Sarai places her child in the cradle, there she smiles as she watches him sleep. "Pleasure dream, my little boy."

Then, places the blanket over him and give his chubby cheek a kiss. 

"Isn't he precious?" Sarai turns as she faces her sister. 

_"I agree," _Amaya nodded as she signed. 

She and Sarai left the room, quietly. And, closed the door.


	2. A Hidden Passages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum found a hidden hole and went inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but the next chapter will be long. I hope.

_ **Three years later,** _

Callum turn three, but lonely. For there're no children for him to play with. 

"I wish there's someone who can be my friend." Callum prayed. Then, stare outside the Border. Nothing, but magma rocks and streams. 

While Callum gazed outside, his mother and his aunt become worried. "Callum been staring outside the Border for a long time, hasn't he?"

_"You can't blame him, sister." _Amaya signed. _"Callum's the only child. You expected him to find a friend."_

"Point taken, sister." said Sarai as she sign. "But there's nothing we do, our duties is guarding the Border."

_"Not easy." _She stated. _"For a widow."_

"True, sister. So true." Sarai smiled at her sister. 

"Mommy?" Sarai and her sister look as they saw Callum in front them. 

"Yes, sweetie?" She smiled. 

"Can I back to my room and draw?" Callum asked.

"Of course, my dear." She nodded. "Do you know the way?"

"I do." He retorted as he walked.

"I'll be there to check on you later." Sarai shouted as she watched him leave.

* * *

In his room, Callum draw on his desk. As he draws, one of his drawing-sticks rolled and fallen. 

"Oops." He kept it rolled. Only to stop when it hit the wall. 

There he walks. He picked his drawing-stick from the ground as he feels a small breeze through his face. 

Curious he was, Callum slight push and found a hole bigger than himself. Make a teenager or an adult crawl inside.

"Wow," he sound amazes and curious. "I wondered where it leads to?"

Without farther delayed, Callum crawled as he followed the air. In which, he believes it might lead him outside the Border.

Callum dream of seeing the outside world. And, now he believes he'll have a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's making an appearance on the next chapter. :)


	3. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum's made a friend, but his mom and his aunt believe he created his friend for his lonesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me long. I was away and I was busy. Here's Chapter 3. And, I promise I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for reading it.

Callum is relieved. Now, he's out, except he didn't expect it lead him to the edge. But the view is spectacular.

"Wow," Callum awestruck. "This place is amazing. I wonder if my Mommy and Auntie already knew?"

While he gawks, Callum didn't sense or realizes someone was watching from behind him. Releasing a mighty roar to get his attention.

Surprise he was, Callum turn and find a fierce dragon, spreading its wings. The dragon flew, landed on the opposite side on the mountain, and stared. 

For he, in his entire life, met Thunder. The King of Dragons.

"Thunder," he softly whispered.

* * *

"Human child," Thunder, the King of Dragons, has a strong and powerful voice. "Why you're here in this part of the mountain?"

"F-f-forgive me," Callum nervously sputtered. "I-I didn't-I didn't mean to come here. I just-I just got curious when I find a secret passing in my room."

"Speak calmly," he implied, not knowing his voice frighten Callum.

"Sorry," Shiver in fear as Callum apologizes.

There, Thunder realizes. "Do my voice frighten you?"

Callum nervously nodded as he's unable to speak. Only to prove his suspects.

Thunder deeply sighed. "Try taking a deep breathe."

Without hesitation, Callum did what he was told and started to breathe. "Thank you, Thunder."

"THUNDER!!!??" The King of Dragon thundered.

"It's what they call you here," Callum explained. "They say, when you spoke, it shook the Earth and Sky. Like, they afraid of you."

"I see," he sound less impressed. "But it's not my real name."

"What is it?"

"Avizandum," he proudly answered. 

As Callum tries to get the dragon's name right, he found it difficult to pronounce. Even the King of Dragon notices.

"Stick what your kind called me," he narrowed his eyes.

"If you say so," Callum feel embarrass and sad for not pronouncing the king's name. But was curious what dragon he is? "Can I ask you a question?"

"You may," he replied.

"What species of a dragon are you?"

"A Sky dragon," he stood with a proud smile on his face. "Or, what my brothel prefer to called 'Storm dragon'."

"Storm dragons sound much cooler than Sky dragons," Callum stated. "Why haven't you or your kind stick with the second one?"

"No clue," Avizandrum retorted. 

"Cause you and your kind called 'Sky dragon' is because you're connected to one of Xadia's magic," he clarified. "What do you think?"

"For a human and a child," he smirked. "Your smarter than you look."

Avizandrum and Callum smile as they begin to laughed. First time, a human and a dragon share their laugh together.

"You're one funny dragon," Callum breathed. 

"For once I agree with you, human child."

"Please call me by my name," he chuckled. "It's Callum."

That got Avizandrum's attention. "What, a peculiar name. For a human."

"Really?" Callum sound surprise and yet, defied. "I never considered it."

Avizandrum mum in a curious but push a side it. "You should leave now. Your mother will worried if she doesn't see you where you're at."

"You're right," Callum sadly agreed. "Is it okay if I come back?"

"If you promise not tell," The King of Dragon reminded him.

"It's not like they take a word from a child," he implied. "And besides, everyone is going to assume I made you up."

"Good point," Avizandrum snickered. "Now, go."

* * *

  
Callum couldn't believe it. Not only he made a friend. But the King of Dragon was his first friend!

He couldn't believe it. 

"Mom and Aunt Amaya can't what happen when I'll tell." Then slowly stop as he realized. "But I did promise to keep it a secret. And, I can't lie to my Mom and my Aunt."

He grunted as he started to walks.

* * *

At the same time, Sarai and Amaya walking to Callum's bedroom. And, while they walk, they discussed something important.

"So, what do you think, sister?" Sarai signed her sister while she talks. "Is it healthful to raise a child in a Border? Considered this child the only one who's living the Border?"

"Maybe," she replied, and begin to explained. "But it's your decision, whether you want to raise Callum in the Borders with no friends."

"True," she sign back. "However, my duties is here. And, I'm a mother to a young boy who isn't a toddler anymore."

"I agree," Amaya retorted. "Callum does need friends for his ages, and there's no one. Expected, us, adults."

Sarai heavily sighed. "Your right, but what can I do? My job is protecting the Border. In case, elves or dragons attack."

Amaya see how strong and devoted her sister is. Both a mother and a soldier. 

"I'm sure you'll find the answer," she assumed. "Let's check how Callum is doing. I'm presuming he'll be happy to see his mama again."

Her older sister laughed. "Where do you expect we're heading, Amaya?"

She smiles in response. And then walk alongside with her sister.

* * *

While Callum was playing with his charcoal pencil, a knock caught his attention as it open. He smiled, widely. Behind the opening door was his mom and his aunt. 

"Mommy!" his voice was laden with emotion. "Aunt Amaya!"

In no sooner, Callum run as he hugs his mom as she hugs him back. After seeing a smile on her son's face, Sarai's worries fade and was replaces happiness. 

"Hi, sweetie." Sarai greets her son, freeing her son from her hug. "How you're doing? Not lonely, aren't you?"

"No, ma." Callum shook his head, wildly. And then, explain. "I was talking to my new friend, Avvy."

"Oh, really." She smiled, considering he made up an imaginary friend to keep him company. Even when she isn't around. "What he looks like? Please, tell me."

"A dragon!" he answered, unaware of their reaction. "And, he's huge!"

"You don't say," she was stunned, giving a weak smiled. "I think I should get marry again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Adorable, right?


	4. Sarai's Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarai (Callum's mother) is having a difficult time of being a mom and a general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is focus on Callum's mother.

Callum is fast asleep in his own bed. His mother sighed at the sight of her child sleeping peacefully in his bed. And slowly closed the door as she say 'goodnight' to her child.

Now, with the door closed, Sarai turns and faces her sister. "Any ideas, Amaya?"

Sarai ask while she hands sign with her sister.

_"No, I haven't."_ she retorted honestly.

Her older sister narrowed her eyes in disappointed. "Really?"

She nodded. _"New recruits needed more training than ever. So I guess you'll be training with them for now on."_

"Is that it?" Her sister wondered.

_"That, and some papers needed your signatures."_ Amaya went on. _"Not to mention, ordering new uniforms, supplies, and checking the armory, in case of replacing them."_

Sarai grunted in annoyed as she continues to listen. _"And finally, write your report to the Prince of Katolis."_

Sarai stared at her sister as she waited for her to finished. 

She sighed deeply. "Are you finish?"

Her sister nodded, unaware of Sarai's annoying expressed. "Good, if you need me, I'll be office."

And she did. Expected, instead of writing her reported and send to the prince, she wrote a complaint.

After Sarai's done, she sealed the letter with a red the chest of Katolis.

"There, finishes." Sarai sound pleased with herself. But soon turn her smiled into a frown. "Now, back to work?"

Before Sarai move her complaints aside, a knock caught her attention. "Come in."

"Excuse me, ma'am." A male soldier appear behind the door as he enters. "But you needed at the training area."

Sarai sighed once more. "I'll be there."

The soldier left. And soon, Sarai makes her leave but forgot to hide the letter of complaints. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's very short but I promise I'll make the next one long. Also, this chapter is based on the other TDP fanfic by genericfanatic's 'Once More Into the Breach'. If those who haven't, please read.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget wrote to response. And, don't ask about my grammar nor I needed a Beta reader. If you don't mind.


End file.
